


Phantasm

by nctatnightnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masks, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: The Reader accepts a mysterious last-minute invite to a Halloween party at a frat house, but in a night with little to no inhibitions, what devilish delights will she fall into when she runs into some cute classmates?





	Phantasm

Parties were never really appealing to you growing up, let alone Halloween parties, and _especially_ not frat parties. But, alas, here you were at both. Honestly, you were only here at the request of your friend Ten, whose roommate apparently backed out on him at the last second. He hadn’t told you anything except to wear a supplied costume. You’d originally met a couple semesters ago when you first started Theatrical Foundations and were no stranger to Ten’s appropriately obnoxious antics by now. In fact, you almost looked forward to seeing what Ten would give you later that fall day in the student cafe, but in retrospect you should’ve predicted something like the hilariously cheap and hideous devil mask, complete with red cape. Was Ten playing a weird trick on you? The only other instructions, cryptically, were to wear a black t-shirt and jeans.

It didn’t make sense until that night when you turned the corner on the frat lane to see the house, absolutely _flooded_ with devils, practically identical except for shoes. You rolled your eyes and pulled the mask down, reeling from the sour rubber scent now trapped in the hood with you as you elbowed your way into the stuffed house. Making your way towards the backyard, you occasionally peered down, trying to recognize any familiar shoes that may be Ten’s when a hand clapped down on your shoulder. You couldn’t hold back your short yelp, drawing condescending giggles from a few devils around you as you whipped around, confronting Ten as he pulled up his mask.

“You made it!” He yelled over the music, pointing at your shoes to clarify how he found you.

“Yeah, but I’m already regretting it,” you laughed as you pulled up your mask, “I can only imagine what kind of terrible after-party this can cause.”

“Oh, this?” Ten asked, surprised as he grabbed a beer from seemingly nowhere and put it in your hands, “This _is_ the after-party. We just came off a bar crawl in these get-ups. It was amazing.”

“Wait, you only invited me to the after-party?” You wondered aloud, your pride admittedly bruised as you popped open your drink.

“Well, yeah, I know you don’t like bar crawls.”

“I don’t like parties, either, you jerk.” Your delivery was dry, but Ten knew you were joking, giving you a knowing sneer as he tugged your mask down.

“Come on, grumpy. I dragged you out tonight to play wingman.”

Of course. Of course he did. Why else would Ten dare tear you away from the safety of your dorm? You sighed deep as Ten pushed his mask down and pulled you along to the backyard, a group of devils tittering as they played cornhole next to a bonfire. A devil offered you a beanbag to play along and you politely declined, not seeing the errant beanbag heading right for your forehead with your limited vision. You jumped, dropping your beer on the lawn in surprise. A tall devil ran to your rescue, helping steady you with a kind hand on your shoulder.

“Whoa, party foul!” The devil laughed, pulling up his mask to speak more clearly. You quickly lifted your mask as well.

“Jun!” You exclaimed, glad to recognize someone else, let alone someone you regularly had classes with. Xiaojun was friendly, smart, and pretty reserved; this was hardly a setting you’d expected to find him in. Then again, maybe you didn’t have him figured out as much as you thought you did.

His face lit up. “Oh, hey! I didn’t know you go to parties.”

You shrugged exaggeratedly. “I can say the same!”

“If I had known, we could’ve gone to one together by now.” His tone was mysterious as he magically popped a fresh beer in your hands, flirty with an edge of curiosity. Was this just general friendliness, or was he actually flirting? Somehow, the drink in your hands, the smell of the bonfire, even just wearing this dumb mask – you felt more bold than you ever had. Maybe you could truly pursue this feeling for the first time, having never really felt like you could before. If not tonight, then when? Maybe if you stopped overthinking everything, you’d always have this much fun.

You brazenly held Xiaojun’s hand as it had lingered on yours. “Do you think,” you wondered, “you maybe want to hang out some time outside of class?”

He raised an excited eyebrow at you. “Why wait?” He asked. “I’m meeting some friends here, but what if I run into you again some time tonight?”

“Like maybe somewhere more private?” You smirked, gesturing back toward the house. _Oh my god_, your mind yelled, _who **are** you?_

“Definitely. It’s a date.” On top of everything, he winked before recognizing someone across the lawn. With a quick wave to them, he excused himself, looking back at you with a smile before pulling his mask back on.

You turned to try and find Ten, expectedly nowhere to be found, except for perhaps being the devil currently riding a tall, slim devil piggyback. If it was, in fact, Ten, he seemed to be having a good time with his date. For that matter, who even was his date? The ludicrously tall girl on the volleyball team he liked to talk to at the gym? The super cute kid from his art class he was always hanging out with at meal times? Knowing Ten, it could be almost anyone, but you wished him luck nonetheless. Clearly he underestimated his own charms and _didn’t_ need you here. So what were _you_ going to do now?

You strolled into the house, mostly illuminated with string lights and disco balls by now, even attempting to follow the crowd’s example and slip your mask back on when you bumped into yet another tall devil and losing yet another beer. Except, this time, in holding your arms close to better navigate the crowd, the bottle tipped back towards you and splashed all over your shirt.

“Oh, holy shit,” the devil exclaimed as he pulled up his mask, “I’m _so_ sorry!”

You pulled yours up as well. “It’s fine!” You yelled over the music, “It was a good call on the black shirts.”

“Thanks,” he laughed, “it was my idea.”

“Don’t I know you?” You were sure you recognized him. Or, rather, maybe you knew of plenty of cute guys with huge eyes and the brightest, toothiest smile you’d ever seen.

“You do! I’m Hendery? I sit behind you in Classic Lit?”

You clapped your forehead. Duh. You’d seen each other nearly every day this semester. “Oh, god,” you loudly lamented, “I must sound like such a jerk!”

“No, but you _are_ getting sticky. Come on, we need to get that beer out.” Hendery laughed as he took your hand, leading you through the throngs of people and up a creaky set of stairs at the back of a side hallway. The party was definitely still happening up here, but wasn’t nearly as crazy or claustrophobic as downstairs. There was another hallway, with a set of bedrooms leading to a small bathroom where Hendery was now guiding you.

“Jeez,” you sighed, “one bathroom for, what, four rooms?”

“Nah,” Hendery shook his head as he searched under the sink for a clean washcloth, “two of the rooms up here have en suites, so this is just shared between five of us.”

“Five?!”

“Yup,” he grinned as he wet the washcloth and brazenly set about leaning down and cleaning you up himself, “but it’s easy enough figuring out a system. Like I shower late at night before bed and my roommate just showers at the gym in the morning.”

He stopped as he realized what exactly he was doing, immediately standing back up. “Oh. Oh my god,” he blushed, “I’m so sorry. Again. That’s super weird of me. I’m usually the designated sober friend on nights out. That’s why I knew the black shirts were a good idea. I’m just used to cleaning up after people who are normally perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.”

You thought about Ten, probably still galloping along with his date just fine without you. “I think I know what you mean,” you laughed, “and it’s fine. You’re really nice, if that helps.”

“Thanks,” he smiled gratefully.

“And,” you added enthusiastically, “I’m sure not many girls have entered this house and got to see the bathroom sober.”

“That’s frightfully true,” Hendery laughed. You both softened, easing up as you grabbed your cheap cape and started patting your shirt dry.

“Do you understand today’s homework assignment, by the way?” You asked.

“Holy shit, no! I hardly get the material, let alone the assignment. I always heard Dostoyevsky was thick, but I still wasn’t prepared.” Hendery giggled.

You both settled into this, finally relaxing, talking about school and eventually finding yourself sitting in the bathtub with your legs hanging over the side. Hendery sat on the floor, your masks sitting in the sink. He was incredibly sweet and charming, but now you found yourself thinking about running into Xiaojun earlier. What if you ran into him again? Would you have to decide? Would it even come to that? Maybe you would have to do some digging.

“So,” you prodded, “do you always clean up every girl who spills beer on herself in your house?”

“No,” Hendery smirked, “just cute ones I see in class all the time but always feel too awkward to talk to.”

A blush pulled at the corners of your lips as you sat up on the edge of the tub. “Well, I’m glad if anyone got me all wet tonight it was you.”

It took you five whole seconds to decipher Hendery’s stunned stare before the guffaw he couldn’t keep in anymore escaped and confirmed it for you.

“No!” You laughed, mortified at your Freudian slip, “That’s not what I meant!”

Hendery was long lost, practically rolling on the floor, holding his gut as he laughed heartily. You sprung over, leaping off the ledge of the tub and grabbing onto the shoelaces of his red converse as he backed away from you. You grabbed a hold of his leg before playfully tackling him fully onto the cool tile. “You perv!” You jokingly complained as you playfully punched him in the arm. He feigned injury before poking you in the ribs to make you retreat, only resulting in you shrieking a laugh and falling onto him.

“Awh,” he chuckled, “you’re so pretty when you’re trying to murder me.”

“Think you’ll blend in with the decorations downstairs?” You mockingly threatened as he held you up and off of him by the wrists. The two of you play-wrestled on the floor, Hendery only gaining the upper hand when he leaned up to kiss your cheek. You froze, blushing hard before you dipped down, your lips grazing his.

Still breathing hard from your roughhousing, you melted into each other, Hendery’s hands in your hair as he returned your kiss on the bathroom floor. His arms drifted down to wrap around you and you couldn’t help but feel so safe, so catered to as he kissed you like each one was a privilege. You sighed against him, growing a little more bold as you more specifically situated yourself on his lap, your knees on either sides of his hips now. He held onto you, not quite holding back a gasp as your tongue bravely probed against his. You felt him grow harder underneath you. Hendery was almost dazed as you subtly grinded your hips against his, almost entirely giving into your instincts as your fingers trailed down his chest and down further to peek under the hem of his t-shirt. This seemed to encourage him, his own hands traveling from your waist to gently grope your chest. Your soft whines only wound him up further, his eager fingers timidly sneaking under the waistband of your jeans. Prodded on by your gasps, he nearly let out one in return at the discovery of the heat between your legs, the inviting warmth that only encouraged him to toy with the hem of your panties as you voiced your approval.

When it seemed to stop there, you took a second to nibble his neck, cooing over his shiver and making sure you got what you wanted. “Hendery,” you mewled in his ear, “please touch me.”

You looked into his eyes, so blown out with arousal that you could see yourself in them, and he nodded in compliance, his fingers finally breaching the thin hemline of your panties and tentatively brushing against your pussy. His cold fingertips electrified you, his patient and curious approach something you’d never gotten to experience before. He seemed to be gaining more confidence, intently watching your reaction as his long fingers teased your clit before probing up against your dampening entrance.

“Yeah?” He asked quietly, the reverb of the bathroom tile suddenly making you feel even more exposed despite having taken none of your clothes off.

“Yeah,” you nodded thoroughly, shivering subtly as he gently eased his fingers inside you, handling and pleasing you as if you were something fragile. “More,” you breathed, encouraging him to be more comfortable adding pressure. He pumped into you, his other hand holding onto your hip as you writhed and moaned. It was such a distinctly new sensation, being present and active in an encounter like this, having only been familiar with more fumbling and awkward dates before. You tilted your hips, helping him find a better angle straight against the sweet spot up inside you. Your soft moans were muffled as you captured his lips once more, kissing him hard as your hips rolled into his touch.

Hendery seemed to come to his senses at the sensation of your warm fingertips heading south on his stomach, almost waking up from a dream as he sat up, reluctantly pulling away from your lips. “Mmph, this is wonderful, you’re wonderful, and I never expected this from you,” he grunted as he gained his breath, “but I don’t want this to end yet, and I’ve been upstairs for so long I should check on the guys, especially if this is going to continue.” He pulled back with that same dashing smile as he gently lifted you off his lap. He absently sucked his fingers clean before catching you watching him, his bright eyes shaking along with his deep blush. You nodded and gave him a reassuring grin. Maybe you _were_ taking it a bit fast, but it was fun to just follow your gut for once. “I’ll tell you what,” he offered as he got up and reached for the doorknob, “you can meet me in my room. It’s just outside to the right.” And, with a breathless smile, he left.

You tried your hardest to be patient, to even begin to parse the story that was unfolding here, first checking your phone to see if you missed anything. To be exact, you’d missed four texts from Ten, all wondering where you were and who you were hanging out with. You texted back, assuring him that you were still in the house and hanging out with a cute guy. When he asked who it was, you gladly let him know that maybe he wouldn’t have to ask if he hadn’t abandoned you, thank you very much. Radio silence ensued as you sat and thought this through. Dating had never really occurred to you in school aside from a couple short flings, but maybe tonight was a good sign that it could be fun to try. Clearly, Hendery liked you and would be a fun boyfriend, unless that wasn’t what he wanted? Was he just having a good time with you? What would happen at your next class together? And, inevitably, you wondered what Xiaojun would think of seeing you two together.

All this thinking, however, couldn’t keep your mind off of the unfinished business Hendery saddled you with. He’d seemed so suddenly apprehensive about going further with you, but was that just cold feet? Or did he have another reason? You were officially rendered painfully curious, the dampness between your legs not helping anything. Well, you figured, he invited you to his room. Clearly, he left part of this up to you as well.

Satisfied with your decision, you got up and dusted yourself off. You recited the simple instructions to yourself as you exited the bathroom. _Outside and to the right._ You considered knocking on the closed door, but decided against it. With a soft click, you pushed it open. Sure enough, there was Hendery, mask cheekily back on and red shoes still untied as he reclined back on his bed in the dim double room, casually scrolling through his phone until he regarded you.

“Fancy finding you here,” you teased. He instantly set the phone down as you approached the bed. If Hendery had any doubts or nerves, you were positive this newfound confidence would help you both feel more at ease, at least for tonight. He reached for his mask, stopped by your hand on his. “Leave it,” you smirked as you untied your cape, “it’s more fun that way.” The cape fell away and onto the floor as you climbed on the bed, crawling up in between Hendery’s legs as he watched. His breath noticeably thickened, his chest rising and falling in the shadows cast by the meager lamps in his room.

“Now,” you began, “what was it I was wanting to do? Oh, that’s right.” You took a quick breath – no turning back now. Your fingers made deft work of opening his jeans, fishing out his quickly hardening length into your hands. His quiet grunt was muffled by the mask, but it was still a clear signal to continue. “Yeah?” You asked him, leaning your lips closer to the head.

“Yeah,” came the garbled reply, his mask nodding heartily.

Your tongue lead the way from the head, to the base, and back again. Hendery pet your hair back behind your ear, watching as you finally closed your lips around him. His length was warm against your tongue, rock hard as you slid him further back little by little. He gripped the sheets, unable to hold back from subtly thrusting as you worked him over. The quiet moans escaping the rubber mask made the pit of arousal in your gut pulse, filling you with wanton heat. You became more daring, dipping him ever so slightly into your throat, savoring the small gag that made him tense in surprised pleasure. How long before he came? You wondered how long you could drag this out, never wanting this night to end when the door creaked open behind you.

“Hey, fancy finding y– what the fuck?”

You sat up, whipping around to see Hendery closing the door behind him, clutching his mask.

Your stomach fell through the floor, probably even through the foundation of the whole damn house.

Turning back around, you found whoever the hell this was taking his mask off as well. Xiaojun stared in confusion and surprise, brows furrowed as he regarded Hendery. “Dude!” He yelled, “Privacy!”

“Jun, what the hell?!” Hendery yelled back.

You stared back and forth between them, utterly confused aside from your dire embarrassment. “Yeah,” you suddenly accused, unable to hold back a quiver in your voice, “what the hell are you doing in Hendery’s room?”

“You mean _my_ room?” Xiaojun gawked, “I mean, it’s my room, too? Were you expecting someone else?”

“Holy shit, dude,” Hendery fumed from the other side of the room, “I _told_ you about her two weeks ago! I _told_ you I asked Ten to bring her here!”

Xiaojun sighed angrily behind you. “Yeah, genius, and I _told_ you about her last week, and I also _told_ you I was going to ask Ten about her, so I guess we’re both bad at listening.”

“Fucking _hell_, Xiaojun? _Her_? She’s the girl you would ‘kill to be fuck buddies with?’”

This was insane. This party was clearly some terrible farcical play put on by God and _holy shit you were going to murder Ten on the lawn of this house if you didn’t die of embarrassment first_.

“Like that’s a _crime_, you romantic idiot?! Get off your high horse!”

“Okay, I’m warning you, but only because I respect you. I’m about to beat the shit out of you, so put your dick away or else that’s what I’m starting with.”

“Wait, hold on a goddamn second!” Both boys stopped, stunned by your sudden outburst as you sat on the edge of the bed. “First of all, I’m _right here_. You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not. Second of all, you both went through all these dramatics just to hang out with me? Instead of, you know, just _talking_ to me? Third, you’re _both_ wearing the same shoes?!”

“Also my idea,” Hendery replied sheepishly , “the whole frat is wearing them so we can pick each other out of the crowd easier.”

“So convenient,” you rolled your eyes, your head settling into your hands with a sigh before you got up. “I’m sorry for the mix-up, I’ll see you guys in class,” you mumbled.

“Wait wait wait,” Hendery pleaded, herding you back onto the bed and sitting beside you, “so this was really just a mix-up?”

“Yeah? Of course it was. This is what I get for being so forward.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Xiaojun consoled behind you, still sitting up against the wall, his cock safely stowed back in his jeans, “I think it was really cool to see from you.”

“I agree,” Hendery quickly added, “I was thinking you’re even more fun than I’d imagined.”

You stared at your hands in your lap, attempting to finally cool down enough to get your thoughts in order. “This isn’t going to ruin your friendship or anything, is it?”

“Nah, no, of course not,” Hendery waved off, “and, for what it’s worth, I still want to go out with you.”

“And I still want to be friends, if that matters,” Xiaojun added behind you. This was so surreal, but you couldn’t help but be touched. There really wasn’t some underlying sense of something fishy going on from what you could tell.

“I’m just _mortified_ that this happened,” you continued lamenting, your head back in your hands, “I was really enjoying tonight and now this is just a whole mess and–”

You were cut short as Hendery released your head from your hands and kissed you. “Please don’t be upset,” he soothed, “it’s fine. You really do like me?” He smiled as you nodded.

It hadn’t even registered that Xiaojun had slid down the bed beside you until he reassuringly squeezed your shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he added sweetly, “I just wanted to be casual anyway. Hendery really likes you.”

“This is so dumb,” you sighed, “I want both of you, I just need to think–”

“–Maybe don’t think,” Hendery cut in as he kissed you again. “It’s been fun, not thinking tonight.”

You sat, stunned and tempted as he held your face, Xiaojun’s hand comfortingly sitting on your knee. Was he really suggesting this? Were you really considering it?

Before you could think against it, you returned Hendery’s kiss, your hand traveling down to Xiaojun’s at the same time and giving it a squeeze. You turned back to regard Xiaojun, now faced with his equally confused and intrigued expression, only lasting a second before he leaned in and kissed you as well. Even though you saw it coming, the gesture didn’t fail to surprise both you and Hendery behind you.

“Watch it dude,” Hendery laughed nervously as he pushed him back, “that’s my girlfriend.”

_Girlfriend?_

“No,” Xiaojun chuckled weakly, “you mean that’s my fuck buddy.”

_Fuck buddy?_

You hardly had time to process this playful development as both boys’ light competitiveness grew instantly. You suddenly found yourself pulled to Xiaojun for a kiss once again, while Hendery leaned forward and caressed your neck with his lips. You moaned in surprise as both boys’ hands roamed all over your body.

“More?” Hendery asked, giving a small smile as you thoroughly nodded. His fingers hooked into the waistband of your jeans and he paused for only a second to get your approval once more.

“More?” You asked Xiaojun, pleased as he groaned in agreeance against your lips. He leaned back, giving you room as you unzipped his jeans once more. It was more than a little exciting, having both boys eager to have you in this bout of not thinking about anything too deeply. Hendery’s hands surprised you as he gently pulled you, laying you back on the bed and moving to pull your jeans off. He hesitated as he dropped to his knees between your legs in front of the low bed, his eyes moving from yours to Xiaojun’s. “Don’t think about it, remember?” You softly reminded. “Or we don’t have to. That’s alright, too.”

“No,” Hendery smiled, “you’re right. It’s more fun this way.”

Xiaojun watched as Hendery tugged your jeans off before he unzipped his own. He released his hard-on, looking amazing in the dim light of the room as he slipped off your panties and spread your legs. Hendery observed you intently as he teased the tip against your waiting entrance, admiring the way your breath seemed to waver.

“Do it,” Xiaojun quietly encouraged. With a nod, Hendery slowly thrust into you, both boys perking up at your soft moans and whines. You clutched onto Xiaojun, who had already pulled out his own erection and firmly stroked it at the sight of the two of you fucking.

“Wasn’t I interrupting something when I came in here?” Hendery chuckled breathlessly.

“What,” you smirked, “now you suddenly want to see more?”

“Yeah,” he groaned, “I want to see you finish the job.” He fucked into you for a few more hard strokes before he pulled out, grabbing your hips and rolling you onto your knees before he got up. Hendery leaned down, kissing your lips before he gently pushed your shoulders down. You grabbed the waistband of Xiaojun’s jeans, leading him to lay back on the bed as you got his length into your hands.

You looked back over your shoulder at Hendery, who was agonizingly teasing his head in and out of your entrance. “Want to see how fast I can get him off?”

“Absolutely.”

You nodded, a playful smile tugging at your lips in response to Xiaojun’s curious stare. Hendery watched, enraptured as you firmly sucked Xiaojun’s cock into your mouth, massaging the length with your tongue. Xiaojun moaned louder than he expected to, automatically rolling his hips as he gripped the bedsheets. You had already gotten him close before you were interrupted earlier, and now it was time to see how long it would take to finish him off. He groaned, whining as you pulled your lips off him and stroked his soaked length in your hand. Really, you were only becoming more frustrated as Hendery continued to tease his cock into your depths. He just barely fucked you, making you hungry for more and handle Xiaojun’s cock even more desperately.

“Slow down, slow down,” Xiaojun begged, already doomed from the moment you sucked him into your throat again. It felt incredible to feel so dirty, sucking Xiaojun to a quickly nearing completion while Hendery teased you mercilessly. You gagged deep on the cock in your mouth, surprising Xiaojun into throwing his head back and cumming instantly. The cum hitting the back of your tongue startled and elated you, eager to swallow every drop you were given.

“What now?” You asked breathlessly, catching yourself grinding back onto Hendery’s cock as you watched Xiaojun fight to come back to earth.

“Now it’s _your_ turn.” Hendery pulled you off the bed, being careful not to slip out of you before he grabbed Xiaojun by the ankle and dragged him to the edge of the mattress, ultimately guiding him to slide off entirely. Xiaojun sat up in between your spread legs, quickly getting the idea as Hendery leaned you forward. The soft folds of your pussy barely grazed his dazed lips. Slowly, the boys found a rhythm that worked, Hendery clutching onto your hips from behind as Xiaojun ate you hungrily from below. The boys savored your whimpers, the pleasure of both sensations at once bringing you closer much too quickly.

“More?” Hendery asked from behind you, his thrusts becoming a little more erratic.

“More,” you agreed enthusiastically, “Harder. Give it to me harder.”

Both boys gladly agreed, Hendery grabbing onto your hair as he thrust harder into you. Xiaojun gripped onto your thighs, his tongue more roughly exploring you as you felt yourself get more light-headed with your approaching orgasm.

“More,” you begged, the hard thrusts into you making your voice quiver, “please make me cum.”

The pace of both boys pleasuring you kept steady, never letting up as you squealed with delight for your impending orgasm. Finally, the peak came. You threw your head back, the sensation not quite like anything you’d ever experienced before. Hendery gripped onto your hips tightly, his perfect orgasm spurred on by your own. Xiaojun gladly lapped you up, his dreamy smile slick with you as you finally pulled off his mouth. Each boy received a tired and relieved kiss from you as you shimmied your panties and jeans back on.

The three of you relaxed onto the bed, but you knew what was coming. Xiaojun had an arm casually slung around your shoulders. Hendery was curled up into your side, his nose buried in your neck as he wrapped an arm over your middle. In the distance, the fallout of this entire night was coming and you would eventually have to face it. You finally responded back to Ten’s multitude of texts that had appeared during your tryst.

_>Wingman, huh?_

_>>I said I was inviting you out to play wingman. I never said you were MY wingman._

Could this really be an arrangement that worked? Maybe you would just have to keep not thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a mystery member fic at skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!💕


End file.
